An LTE (Long Term Evolution) radio base station eNB is configured to perform scheduling basically based on the priority of a bearer established between the radio base station eNB and a mobile station UE.
Communication using an LTE radio access network as a backhaul line (tethering) is expected to increase due to recent wide spread use of WiFi routers which are router devices for WiFi specified in IEEE 802.11b and due to an increase in transmission rate of data achieved by introduction of “CA (Carrier Aggregation)” (see FIG. 4).